One Glance
by eam eibef
Summary: And to think all it took was just an extra shift at the Café and one glance. I guess love at first sight really does exist. NaruHina


**One Glance **

**Oneshot by Batgirl**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! -sigh- Glad I could get that out of my system. **

**

* * *

  
**

**You know,** I've always wanted to know what love at first sight felt like. I mean, is it a feeling that you can't ignore from the moment you met the person? Or is it something more than that? Personally, I've never experienced that. In fact, I've never in my life experienced love at all. I always thought of it as a feeling that can make a person really happy and that can never make you feel like crap. If you ask me:

_Hey, Naruto, do you believe in love at first sight? _

Heh, sounds pretty impossible to me.

Well, there was this one time I liked this girl. Her name was Haruno Sakura. Back then I would do anything for her. Absoloutly anything. 'Till this day, I still do. I kept telling myself, _'She's the one, I know she is. I love her.' _Ha! Boy was I wrong. With time I came to realize that Sakura wasn't really the person I was willing to spend the rest of my life with. Sure, she would be in it, but not playing _that _role. I knew that role belonged to someone, I just haven't met her...yet. I realized that when we were in college. There she met the guy that was made for her. Back then, she didn't even know they were destined to be together.

I think everything is going well, since they're still married to each other. Which is good. Back in college, Sakura was really worried about not finding 'the right one'. I told her that she shouldn't worry. Someone who wouldn't want to date her probably had some sort of mental problem. Funny, when we were working in the little Café down the street by K.U. (_Konoha University), _I pointed at the door and said:

_''Sakura, I dare you to flirt with the next guy who walks through that door.''_

And as fate decided to make that day really fun, it was Uchiha Sasuke who walked in. Her future husband. But she didn't know that. She didn't actually flirt with him. She just did her job with a smile. In the end, he stayed longer than any of the other costumers, he asked for her number, she smiled and gave him a piece of paper with her address and number written on it. Like I said, they are still happily married With! A baby on the way. And guess who's going to be a godfather?

That's right. Me!

Then a few weeks into their relationship, I started to feel lonely. Don't get me wrong, I had other friends besides Sakura, it's just that they were.._all _currently in a relationship.

_''Naruto, seriously, you need a girlfriend.'' _My friend, Sai, used to say that back in high school, but now, he doesn't, because he knows the word 'girlfriend' kind of makes me feel down.

But then, I met her. Without me noticing, my life changed with _**one glance**_. Wow, who knew that could happen.?

It was mid-December, the sreets of Konoha were covered with white stuff also known as snow. Me and a couple of other people were closing up the café. I was sweeping the floor and putting up the chairs on the table when I heard a knock on the window.

''Sorry, we're closed for today, come back tomorrow..'' I stopped talking as I looked up and saw the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Heck, she tops Sakura even. Yes, she's _that_ beautiful. I looked at her, motioning something about a phone. I let go of the sweep and walked towards the door and opened it.

''..Hi..'' She said smiling. The fact that she was breathing heavily, told me that she had been running. As I saw her mouth move, I didn't hear anything. I was apparently so dazed, staring at her, probably with a ridiculous look on my face.

''..So, can you help me.?'' She asked. I gulped. What did she say? I wasn't listening, I was to occupied staring at her beauty_-Ugh, since when did I become this cheesy?!-_ even though she was wearing nothing but skinny jeans, a pair of low-cut Converse shoes, a lavender colored blouse and a jacket with a scarf around her neck.

''Uhh..I'm sorry could you repeat that.?'' I asked, opening the door better as she walked in.

She let out a light giggle. ''I know this is probably a lot of trouble, but I was wondering if you could borrow me a phone. See, my car broke down a few blocks from here and my phone's dead and this was the only place left that had the lights on..'' She blushed, probably ashamed of her situation.

Of course being the gentleman I am I nodded and handed her my Iphone.

She mumbled a small 'Thanks' before dialing. I stared..again. But I looked towards the kitchen door when a voice yelled out. ''Hey, you cool with closing, right?'' I yelled back a quick yes, and the next thing I knew, I was alone with her.

She gave me my phone back with a smile. ''Thanks, you're a real lifesaver.''

''No problem. You must be in a hurry, huh?'' I asked, sitting on the table.

''Not really, I just got from a friends house, I'm actually leaving for Suna tomorrow, and I haven't packed my bags yet.''

''Sucks. You're probably really busy then miss..''I trailed off. In a way I was asking what her name was without asking 'what's your name'...what?

''Hinata.'' She said, extending her right hand for me to shake. I took her hand into mine and did what any normal person would do.

''Naruto. So, are you waiting for anyone?''

She nodded. ''My cousin's still in a meeting, but he said he'd get here as soon as he's finished.''

''I see..Do you want something to drink while you're waiting. Water? Soda? Juice? Te? Or maybe you want coffee?'' I smiled.

''Really? I can buy coffee here? I never knew..''

I let out a laugh. ''Yeah, amazing, right?'' I asked, putting down two chairs. As I went to get her drink, she took her coat off and sat down.

''Is it really okay if I stay here? I mean you could just kick me out again.'' She asked as I came back and took a seat.

''It's not a problem, really. Besides, what kind of guy would I be if I would just 'kick' you out?''

''Thank you for this.'' I smiled.

As we sat there talking about random stuff like school and our life. I asked her a question, she'd ask me a question and we even shared a laugh. Her laugh was so..so..I don't know, but it was so something. I wanted to hear her laugh more often. Then we heard a knock on the door. There stood a man about a few years older. She stood up and opened the door.

''Hey, are you okay?'' He asked in a worried tone.

''I'm fine. I'd like you to meet a friend of mine. Uzumaki Naruto-san. He helped me. ''Wow, she was already considering me as a friend. I wouldn't mind her considering me as someone more than just a friend, if you know what I mean..

''Nice to meet you. Thank you for helping my cousin.''

I stood up. ''No pro-''

''I'll be waiting in the car.'' He cut me off as he walked out of the Café

Hinata sweat dropped. ''I'm sorry about him, he isn't really good with first meetings.''

''It's okay.'' I smiled. I've been doing that a lot today..Hmm..maybe it's her doing.

''Well, thanks again for everything. I really appreciate it.''

I shook my head. ''No sweat.''

''Well, I guess, I'll see you around.'' She said, before walking for the door.

One word; Impluse. ''Hinata, wait!''

She turned around and I could've sworn I saw something in her eyes, something I saw in Sakura's eyes when Sasuke asked for her number.

''Look, I know you're a really busy person, but I was just wondering if you would like to go out with me sometime. I really want to get to know you better..'' I said, my palms sweaty.

She smiled, tilting her head a bit to the right. ''I thought you'd never ask.'' She asked me for my phone and put in her number.

''I'll be in Suna for 3 days so..'' She said giving me my phone back for the second time today.

I smiled. ''Got it.''

''I had a good time, Naruto-san.''

''Me too. I'll see ya in 4 days.'' I winked, making her giggle. She left with a smile, leaving me with one to remember her by during these 4 days.

We went on a few dates until we called ourselves a couple. Sakura was really happy for me, in fact she cried happy tears at how happy I was/am.

If I was working at the Café, she would come to visit me during my lunch brake with a bento-box she made. _Which made me love her_

She would take care of me if I had the flu and she would even kiss me despite my high temperature. _Which made me love her even more._

She would watch these lame-_in her eyes-_Sci-fi movies with me. Which made me see that she was the one I was willing to spend the rest of my life with. But that wasn't the only reason, there's a lot more..Trust me, _a lot_ more.

And to think all it took was just an extra shift at the Café and one glance. I guess love at first sight really does exist.

**The End. **

**

* * *

  
**

**A/N: **Again, just a short one shot. I really like how it turned out. Tell me what you readers think.

The next chapter of FAA will be posted around this **weekend**, so look alive! ^^

For thous of you who haven't noticed, I changed my penname. Yeah. But don't get me wrong, I still _adore _Batman, it's just that I thought of this and asked myself: why not?

Sorry for any misspelled words. Thank you! -peace sign-


End file.
